Befriending the Light & Darkness
by cornholio4
Summary: Peter goes on a field trip to San Francisco while there are guys after him who knows his identity. He ends up meeting Tandy & Tyrone who helps him out as he grows closer to Tandy.


**I was inspired by 2 stories on AO3: Teenage Dream by nadiaselite and An Unexpected Team-Up by Drowned_In_Feels. i admit msot of what I know of Cloak & Dagger the show comes from the MCU Wiki and tv tropes but i have seen some of it Amazon Prime which is where it is available here in the UK.**

Peter Parker was sitting next to his best friend Ned Leeds as his class was on a field trip to San Francisco for a trip that would last a week. They were going to the Alchemax Research & Engineering Centre which was known for their research in pharmaceuticals and disease treatments.

"This is going to be so cool Ned, been a year since I have been to San Francisco." Peter told Ned excitedly thinking about the trip he had taken with Aunt May and Uncle Ben about a year before. The trip had pretty much changed his life. He had yet to tell Ned how much:

"When we get there Parker, be sure to tell us how it compares to Stark Industries. Since you know you intern there and all..." Flash Thompson shouted at their direction mockingly but they just glared at him before going back to their conversations.

The bus arrived at the hotel they would be staying at for their trip; Mr Roger Harrington gave them their room keys and told them about what that they would make their way to Alchemax in the morning. Watching the buss arrive from their hiding place were certain men who nodded to eachother before putting on their masks.

* * *

Best friends Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen didn't know where their new journey to try and do good wherever they go would take them. The last few months they had taken care of the case of the dead girls on the beach and now they had made their way to San Francisco. They were still getting used to their attempts to do good by being vigilantes like they had started in New Orleans, so far since arriving in New Orleans they dealt with a couple of attempted muggers and a petty robber. Tandy had even robbed some of the attempted muggers of money to give to their attempted victims. Tyrone using the powers of transportation through his hooded jumper had taking them to the top of a hotel building late that afternoon. They were kneeling down looking at the buildings they could see from a distance. Tandy looked to Tyrone to speak what was on her mind. "Ty, you think that things have not been as grand since we left New Orleans?" Tandy asked feeling like their adventures since they left New Orleans haven't been as big. "So helping people are not so exciting Tandy? You preferred it when we had to deal a jazz player who trafficked slaves so he could feed on their despair?" Tyrone asked as Tandy shook her head vigorously. "Not what I meant, sorry if I gave that impression. I am glad we haven't run into another **Deschaine, I guess that things would be different when the last thing we had to deal with included having to fight someone in a different dimension. It's crazy as I should be glad that things are not escalating for us.**" Tandy replied with a sigh as Tyrone smiled at him.

"We're just fine fighting for the ordinary people that need our help out there. We should be happy we don't have to deal with anything like aliens or robots." Tyrone told her as Tandy returned his smile.

They then heard voices and looked down to see the masked men dragging Peter out of the hotel. They then grew serious as Tyrone transported them using his hooded jumper.

One of them had taking his backpack and looked inside and told the others "definitely him, he has the suit..." At the moment Tyrone reappeared along with Tandy. Tandy created twin light daggers in her hands and stabbed at the man in the back causing him to groan and drop the backpack.

The men went for their hidden guns but Tandy and Tyrone began fighting them, at their stops since leaving New Orleans they had been visiting self-defense and martial arts classes to get better at fighting the bad guys.

Tyrone began disappearing and reappearing with Tandy when they started firing at their directions, soon they ran out of ammo and Tandy went back to work fighting them with her Daggers. Soon most of them were down to the ground and the last one was holding onto Peter by the neck.

Peter had managed to regain conscious enough to marvel at Tandy and Tyrone fighting the men, he then elbowed the man hard in the gut causing him to let go and fall over in pain.

"Are you alright?" Tandy asked in concern and Peter then began sputtering that he was. He then gave his thanks but then panicked when he saw Tyrone picking up his backpack.

"Is this yours?" Tyrone asked weirded out holding on the Spider-Man suit that had been hanging out of it. Peter then began freaked out as he took the backpack back and closed it. "I feel fear coming from you; fear about who we are and the fact that you didn't want us to see it." Tyrone stated using his powers to sense the fear in Peter.

Tyrone then began trying to put a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder as he was about to run away, "Look, we just want to make sure you were okay after these guys tried to take you. You don't need to feel afraid that we saw your costume; it's nothing to be afraid of. A lot of people like to dress up as those celebrity heroes, nothing to be ashamed off..." Tandy told him trying to calm him down as she then took his hand.

They then found themselves looking at his memories:

_Peter, his Aunt May and his Uncle Ben were on their trip to San Francisco and were now having a picnic at a park. Peter and Uncle Ben were having a game of baseball with Uncle Ben batting. The ball had landed in the bushes and Peter went to get it._

_He found broken glass of a canister (one piece was marked with the letters __**OZ**__) along with a puddle of strange green colored ooze on the ground next to where the ball had landed. He picked up the ball but then a spider that was in the puddle of ooze jumped to his hand and bit him..._

Tandy and Tyrone looked stunned as Peter let go of them and ran back inside, Tyrone and Tandy looked back as they heard sirens and saw police cars coming their way. The sounds of gun shots had probably led them there.

Tyrone then had then disappeared before the cars could get close enough, they would leave the masked men for the police to take care of. Later they had gone to their latest hiding spot deep in thought about what they had seen.

Tandy then finally broke the silence by facing Tyrone and asking "Ty, I know it's crazy to be thinking of this but the boy's costume and for some reason those thugs were after him. You don't think... Could the boy actually be the Spider-Man?"


End file.
